


A Bad Joke(r)

by TheDancingWind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, IT'S A JOKE, LITERALLY, Warning: attempted humor, or more, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: Said one to another, "Please, tell me a joke."





	1. Says Robin to Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Notes are part of the routine!_

.

.

Said one to another, "Please, tell me a joke."

"No, I'm not the Joker," answered another.

"Are you serious?" - "No, I'm not Sirius. I'm BATMAN!"

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is it! The third joke I have ever written! (Don't ask, I've forgotten the other two.) 
> 
> It's not plagiarism because I promise I haven't heard or read any of this one before; however, I can't claim that they are a superbly, extremely, uniquely one-of-a-kind ideas, so ... sry if you heard it before. ;)
> 
> However that went down or didn't, I wish you a happy, funny, awesome day and - DancingWind out. *drops mic and catches it because this hobby author is not a (crime-fighting) billionaire. HahaHAHAHA! But maybe ... a bit of a joker. ;)


	2. And Another

While battling the Joker asks, "Why so serious?" with his iconic grin.

"I'm always Sirius," says Sirius, casting a spell at him.

Remus answers, "No, he's not. He is one of the Marauders, you know - kind of a joker, really."

 

...

 

_Badumtssss!_


	3. Exits

_In the bat-cave, near the bat-mobile:_

"This is exciting exiting, isn’t it?"  
"Aren’t the fights we have to stop the criminals much more exciting?"  
"Yes, but I mean exiting is exiting, and exciting is exciting and us exiting is exciting, isn’t it? Buah-hahaha!"  
" _Robin…_ "

 

______________________________________________

 

_Before the Weasley-family fireplace:_

"Hey, isn’t this exiting exciting, Fred?"  
**"Well, sure, brother, flooing out is certainly exciting exiting. How about flying away, George?"**  
"True, very exciting exiting."  
**"And apparition?"**  
"Definitely exiting exciting. But how about port-key travel?"  
" **S** u **p** e **r** e **x** c **i** t **i** n **g** e **x** i **t** i **n** g **!** "  
"The exciting exiting - "  
**"excited the exiting when excitingly - "**  
"exiting exciting exits!"  
**"Oh, yeah."**  
"I don’t know, Fred. That joke might have to make an exit because it might be an _ex-it_ -joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... an it-joke, like an it girl. Because this is a thing now. ┐(︶▽︶)┌


End file.
